The stars in my sky
by pastaqu33n
Summary: The team get's a new member. Her name is Nova, and she's constantly butting heads with Peter. Everyone can see that they like each other, so how long will it take for them to realize it? Sam's transgender, and Peter has to decide how he feels about it. Rated M for later chapters. Spideynova with a twist. If Peter can give Sam a chance, then so can you!
1. Meeting her

**Authors note: So, in this fic Sam's a trans girl who just became an agent of shield. I don't think there's going to be a lot of angst in this, just a lot of drama. Gwen Stacy is dead in the fic. This is based on the Ultimate Spiderman TV show, but I also read the Nova comic book series, so I'll probably take some inspiration from those too. Leave me a review pls. Sam's gender identity won't be revealed until later chapters, and it makes Peter question everything he knows about himself. I'll try to use some of my own experiences as a trans girl to make Sam more authentic. If you have anything that you think I should add to the story, let me know :D**

 **Side note: There will eventually be a sex scene in this between Peter and Sam, but it won't be too explicit. I also don't think that I'll have Sam go by "Samantha". Sam is a pretty unisex name already.**

It was Thursday night, game night. Aunt May, MJ, and Peter were all engaged in an intense game of Uno. Aunt May had just thrown down a wild card when peter noticed that he had an alert from his custom S.H.I.E.L.D alert watch.

The "watch" looked more like a Fit bit, and Peter thought that made him look even more conspicuous since everyone assumed he was a nerdy weakling. Which was only partly true, Peter was a nerd, but he was in very good shape. Not that you could really tell from the baggy shirts he wore. Yeah, Peter has pretty nice biceps, but people just assumed they were from helping Aunt May around the house. Looking up from his watch, Peter gave MJ a look that she was all too familiar with. His face told her that he needed to slip out of the house to fight crime as his superhero alter ego, Spiderman. Peter had given MJ that look hundreds of time before ditching her. While it might have been easy to ditch MJ, his Aunt May was much harder to slip away from.

"Oh darn." MJ said looking at the time on her iPhone. "I promised my dad I would be home by nine." Mj said, trying her best to sound disappointed.

Aunt May gave MJ her signature puppy dog eyes. Man, Aunt May could guilt a turtle out of its shell with those things.

"Well, I could just stay and walk home later I guess." MJ said optimistically. She knew Aunt May would change her mind immediately.

"Nonsense! A young girl as pretty as you walking home alone in the dark? Peter will walk you home, sweetie. "Aunt May said in a soft, yet commanding voice.

Peter smiled. He knew telling MJ about him being Spiderman was a good idea. "We'd better get going MJ, the weirdos come out at night."

MJ giggled. "You have no Idea." She said standing while putting on her black leather blazer.

Peter was already moving towards the door; he was eager to find out what his S.H.I.E.L.D alert was about.

"You two be careful out there!" Aunt May said as she waited until she knew they were gone, she wasted no time digging into the chips n' guac that she had laid out for game night.

Peter and MJ ran into an ally so that Peter could change. He didn't think that his night would start with him stripping out of his civilian clothes behind a dumpster, but hey. Not every superhero can be as glamorous as Tony Stark.

When he was in full uniform Peter came up to MJ and pulled her into his side with his arm wrapped securely around her waist.

"I really can't wait until you learn how to drive." Peter sighed, shooting his web at a nearby building.

MJ squealed when Peter pulled them up, swinging them from building to building.

"Oh shut it, you know you love me." MJ said confidently.

"Yeah, yeah. I guess I do." Peter sighed with a smirk. It was true. He did love MJ, but in a strictly platonic kind of way. Peter and MJ did date once, and it ended terribly. They realized that they couldn't go any further than hand holding. If you don't love someone that way, then you can't force it. The experience had made their friendship that much stronger.

When they made it to MJ's backyard, Peter told her goodnight, challenged her to a rematch in Uno, and swung back into the air.

Whatever that S.H.I.E.L.D alert had been about, he was pretty sure it would be handled by now, but Peter decided that he should check it out anyways.

Peter had made to the area that the S.H.I.E.L.D alert had directed him to. There were uprooted trees, park benches pulled from the ground, scorched earth, and a whole lot of rubble everywhere.

There was a S.H.I.E.L.D containment vehicle on the scene. They were helping a shirtless Alexander Sytsevich into the vehicle. Peter was confused, he thought that Alex had his rhino powers under control.

He saw Ava and Luke talking to a girl in a black suit with a golden helmet, who was floating in the air, and glowing? Peter walked up to them to find out who this new girl was.

"Hey guys, I see you got the situation under control here." Peter said lightly, feeling a little guilty for responding to the alert so late.

"Yeah, no thanks to you! How is a guy who can swing from buildings like Tarzan always late?" Ava said, not trying to hide the irritation in her voice. Even with her mask on, you can totally tell when she's glaring at you.

"Sorry guys, tonight was game night with Aunt May, and you know how hard it is to sneak away from her." Peter explained.

"Don't worry about it, dude. She's just grumpy because she got knocked out by Rhino." Luke teased.

"I did not, I was meditating so that I could channel my chi to help us beat him!" Ava said trying defend herself, but even she didn't believe her excuse. "Besides, you didn't need me, thanks to her." Ava said, gesturing to the girl standing next to them.

"Yeah, I mean I could have beaten him by myself, but it was cute that you guys helped anyways." The girl said proudly.

Who was this girl? Peter totally wasn't jealous or anything, he just didn't like how cocky she was being.

"Don't kid yourself, newbie, even the Hulk had a hard time beating Rhino. You're lucky you didn't get hurt." Peter scoffed.

The girl had stopped floating. "You're lucky I even showed up at all. If I wasn't here your friends would have had to fight him alone, _bug boy."_ The girl growled, crossing her arms.

Ava and Luke looked at each other nervously. "Okay guys, let's just calm dow- "Luke interjected before getting cut off by Peter.

"Who even are you!?" Peter shouted, throwing his arms in the air from irritation.

Before Ava or Luke could step in the girl was already in Peters face, well. It was more like she was in his chest.

The girl walked right up to Peter, looked straight up at him, and poked him in his chest. "I'm Nova, and I'm an agent of shield so you're going to respect me or I'll grab a newspapers and squash you!" The girl yelled at Peter.

Peter hadn't noticed before because she was floating, but this girl was really short. She had moxie, that was for sure, and Peter would find this super adorable if she wasn't so annoying.

Peter looked over at Ava and Luke who were pulling the girl back from Peter. "No freaking way." Peter said, annoyed that this nuisance was going to be a part of _his_ team.

"Yes way." Agent Coulson said as he walked up to the group of teens. "Team, I see you've met Nova." Agent Coulson said, ignoring the obvious tension between Peter and Nova.

"Wait, _he's_ on the team?" She questioned pointedly.

Peter rolled his eyes at her. "oh come on, Coulson, Dann… Iron fist comes back from K'un-Lun tomorrow. We don't need a replacement anymore!" Peter whined

Nova crossed her arms and huffed. Coulson spoke up before she could hurl another insult at Peter. "Nova isn't a replacement, Spiderman. She's the newest member of your team, and she's not leaving. End of discussion." Coulson scolded.

Peter sighed. "Yes, Sir." he mumbled in defeat.

Ava and Luke exchanged glances during the entire conversation. They've never understood why Peter has such a hard time letting people into his life, his superhero life that is.

"Well alright then. Everyone load up on the quin-jet. Peter, we'll see you tomorrow morning for training." Coulson said. Peter just nodded in response.

He waved goodbye to his team. Everyone waved back at him, everyone except for Nova.

Peter patrolled the city for a while to clear his mind. There wasn't much crime to stop, just a few purse snatchers.

When Peter got home, Aunt May was already asleep, so he just walked up to his room and took a shower.

Peter stepped into the shower, and closed his eyes as the warm water hit his skin. Peter took this time to be alone with his thoughts. While shampooing his hair, Peter thought about the new girl on his team, Nova.

Peter started to feel a twinge of guilt about his reaction to her. He didn't dislike the girl; He was just annoyed at how easily she brushed off danger. She kind of reminded him of how he used to be before Gwen's' death. Peter was still the same guy in his normal life, but when it came to missions, Peter was way more serious. Peter didn't like letting people into his superhero life, and MJ was his only non-superhero friend that knew about him being Spiderman. He would love to tell Aunt May, but he couldn't put that kind of worry on her.

Maybe he should just apologize, it's not like he can just avoid her. If only she wasn't so damn cocky. Peter laughed when he thought about how she stood up to him. She was like a Chihuahua; She didn't care about their size difference.

He made up his mind. He would apologize to her after training. Hopefully she would just accept his apology and not gloat about it.

Peter was feeling better after his shower, but he was zonked. Peter laid in his bed, and looked up at the stars on his ceiling until he fell asleep.


	2. Seeing her

**Authors note: I'm so annoyed at how long this took me to write, I'm so freaking busy. Halloweens already passed but whatever. The next chapter is going to get steamy *wink wink***

Peter didn't expect that Nova would be moving in with him the day after they first met, but he also didn't expect that the Heli-carrier would get blown up.

When he made it down the stairs to the living room he was greeted with the groggy faces of his team mates. Peter hopped down on the sofa across from Danny, Luke, and Ava. All of whom looked like they had gotten blown up along with the Heli-carrier.

"Rough night?" Peter said, grinning at his zombie-like teammates.

"More like rough week," Luke mumbled. Ava and Danny were laying on each other, and Peter was pretty sure that they weren't paying any attention. Not that he could blame them, they didn't get much rest last night.

Peter's attention went to the faint smell of bacon in the air. A confused look spread across his face as he wondered who was cooking bacon? Aunt May was on a hiking trip with her yoga class, so it couldn't be her.

Peter turned his puzzled gaze back to his teammates. "Um, guys. Who's making breakfast?" He asked.

"Sam is," Ava said in a yawn while stretching.

"Who the heck is Sam?" Peter questioned, even more confused than he was before.

"And where's Nova at?" He added in quickly.

"Sam _is_ Nova you dim whit!" Ava said grumpily.

"Ohhhh," Peter said, smiling in realization. He wondered when she had made it into his house. Apparently, she was in space when the Heli-carrier got blown up, so she didn't stay the night. He still hadn't gotten a chance to apologize to her for being so harsh when they first met, and he wasn't sure if he should even bring it up.

"If you guys aren't still asleep, I made eggs, bacon, and hash browns for everyone," Sam yelled proudly from the kitchen.

The team quickly snapped out of their haze and slowly made their way to the kitchen.

Sam had already set down plates for everyone, and she was at the head of the table, smirking at how drowsy her teammates were as they shoved food into their mouths.

Peter sat down across from her and stared, he wasn't expecting her to be so…cute. He scanned her face, noticing the sparkle in her green almond shaped eyes. Her hair wasn't very long, but it was still cute. It suited her. She had the most beautiful tan skin, and Peter was surprised at how attracted he was to her. Just last night he had been arguing with her over a S.H.I.E.L.D communicator.

"Geez, take a picture. It'll last longer," She said nervously.

Peter blinked his eyes rapidly, checking back into reality, and then laughed. "Sorry, I just didn't think you had a face under that bucket you wear," He said teasingly.

"Yeah, well, I was expecting you to have eight legs so I guess we're both disappointed" She said with edge in her voice.

"Who said I was disappointed?" Peter said winking at her while taking in a mouthful of eggs.

Her eyes widened; Was he flirting with her? The rest of the team exchanged glances amongst themselves. Ava raised an eyebrow and grinned at Danny. Luke was still half asleep, but he still smiled at the interaction between the two teens.

Sam grinned, "Just eat your food, web head." She said smiling down at her plate.

Peter smirked and did as he was told. 'She isn't so bad when she's not being smug', he thought.

Ava cleared her throat before taking everybody's attention. "So is everyone going to MJ's Halloween party tonight?" She questioned.

"We are. We're going as Peanut butter and Jelly" Danny said, gesturing to Luke.

Ava rolled her eyes. "You guys are terrible." She said with a smirk.

"What about you Sam?" Ava asked.

"Erm, I don't know who MJ is," She said rubbing the back of her neck.

"She's Peters siamese twin," Ava teased.

Sam gave Peter a confused look. Before she could ask anything, Peter spoke up.

"MJ and I are best friends; We grew up together," Peter said, chuckling at the look on Sam's face.

"She won't mind if you come, don't worry about it," Peter said reassuringly.

"Come on, you can pick out a costume with me later," Ava said, giving Sam a friendly elbow.

Sam smiled. She was happy with how well her team was receiving her.

"Okay, I'll go," Sam said, trying to hide her excitement.

"Hey! You can go as a slutty light bulb!" Peter teased, dodging the fork that had been thrown at him in response.

"Boys are so annoying," Ava sighed as she pulled Sam out of the kitchen so that they could start picking out costumes.

Peter was glad that Sam had decided to go to MJ's party, but he needed to talk to MJ about what he should wear. Now that MJ knew his secret; She wouldn't suggest that he go as Spiderman.

Peter got up from the table and made his way to his room. When he got there, he plopped down on his bed, and reached for the phone that was sitting on his nightstand.

He dialed MJ's number and waited for her to answer. MJ's phone rang at least five time before she had answered. She always kept he phone on her, but she loved letting it ring just to mess with Peter.

"You rang?" MJ said, Peter could tell she was grinning over the phone.

Peter rubbed the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb, his brow furrowing.

"Why don't you just answer your phone like a normal person?" Peter said in a sigh.

"Says the guy who can walk on walls," MJ replied, her smile radiating through the phone.

"Anyways," Peter started, "I was wondering if you could give me some ideas on what to wear to your party tonight?" he asked.

"I thought you were already planning on going as the guy from Bob's Burgers?" She asked.

"Well first of all, his name is Bob, and I want to go as something hot this year." Peter said, mumbling the last part of his sentence.

Peter had to hold his phone away from his ear to avoid going deaf from MJ's squealing.

"It's about time you started showing off that hot bod!" MJ exclaimed.

Peter chuckled, "So what do you think about me going as a caveman?" Peter asked.

"I think it's a great way to show off your body without looking like your trying too hard" she said,

"I'll start on your costume now, and you can change into it when you come over to help set up" She said, cleverly sneaking in a way to get free labor out of him.

Peter sighed with a laugh "Alright, MJ, but I'm not making any spider webs for you"

MJ groaned "Whatever, just be sure to get here on time."

Before she could hang up he remembered to ask about Sam.

"Hey do you mind if I bring a friend?" He asked tentatively, he knew MJ wouldn't say no to Sam coming to her party, but he was still didn't like that there was a chance she couldn't come.

"Yeah, sure. Who is it?" MJ asked raising an eyebrow.

"Her name is Sam; She's the new girl on the team." Peter said

A smirk grew on her face "Is she why you want to look hot tonight?" She said teasingly.

Peter rolled his eyes, he didn't have a crush a on the new girl. "I'll see you soon MJ" Peter said, avoiding the question. Before she could continue prodding the subject he hung up on her. Feeling like a major boss now, he went to take a shower.

"Peter? Can you hear me? Oh, he _did_ not…" MJ said with a huff, "I feel sorry for whoever that girl is, she's in for a head ache tonight," she sighed, starting on Peters costume.


	3. UpdateExplanation

**Authors note: I know, I know. I'm trash for not updating. Let me explain, so I kind of fell out of love with this story and couldn't come up with anymore ideas, so I went on a long ass hiatus without telling anyone. I KNOW I SUCK I'M SORRY PLS FORGIVE MEEEE!**

 **I HATE when people just abandon their stories, and I wouldn't feel right if I didn't see this story through, so I'm currently in the middle of a third chapter and plan on updating by next week! I FEEL REALLY BAD FOR NOT SAYING THAT I WAS PUTTING THE STORY ON PAUSE, BUT IM BACK NOW SO PLS DON'T HATE MEEEE :'''L**


	4. Hurting her

**Authors note: So I'm still hella sick and writing has been so difficult for me, mostly because I'm busy napping, or watching tv or something boring like that. I promise the next chapter will be longer, and sorry for taking so long to update ;-;**

Peter's spider sense was going crazy. The lights, the people, the drinking, Spiderman is definitely not cut out for parties.

He seemed to be the only one not having fun at the party. Luke and Danny were drunk, and dancing in the crowd with their PB& J costumes. Ava was off drinking some frat boys under the table, and MJ was flirting with an uptight Harry Osbourn.

It's not that he can't have fun at parties, it's just that Peter was tired of fending off drunk frat girls. If he would have known that wearing a sexy costume invited this much unwanted groping, then he would have gone as Bob Belcher for sure. Peter sighed, maybe he shouldn't have gotten this dressed up.

He needed something calm his pulsating spider sense. The strobe lights and loud music were setting off his senses, and the drunk college kids weren't helping. Peter maneuvered his way through the dense crowd, dodging the drunk bodies that were being flung at him.

When he made finally made his way to the drink table he was covered in sweat that wasn't his. Peter examined himself with disgust, who knew MJ could throw such a gross party.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath when he had finally made it to the drink table. He just needed something to calm him down.

When Peter bent over to grab a beer out of the ice chest on the floor, he felt a hard smack on his ass, followed by a muffled giggle. His spider sense now felt like a migraine.

He had reached his limit. Whoever had just accosted him was in for a broken jaw. Peter slowly rose back up and turned around, cocking back his fist to strike his groper.

"Chill out, it's me!" Yelped a familiar voice.

Peter lowered his fist, snapping out of his haze. Standing in front of him was a girl in a skin-tight Spiderman costume. The girl pulled off the spider mask, her green eyes flushed with concern. 'Of course' Peter thought, it _would_ be Sam who he had almost decked.

"Dude, are you okay?" Sam said, lifting one of her arms to grab Peter's shoulder.

Peter winced at her touch, his spider sense was now overwhelming. All he could think about was escaping.

"I _**need**_ to get out of here." Peter growled, dragging Sam along with him as he made his way out of the crowded room.

Sam didn't offer any resistance; she could hear the urgency in his voice. He had a vice grip on her wrists, she ignored it at first, but now he was seriously hurting her. She was going to yell at him, but his face looked concerningly pale. When he had finally stopped, she noticed that he had dragged her all the way to MJ's bathroom.

The bathroom was well lit, and far away from the party. She could see his face clearly now, he was pale, sweaty, and his eyes were tightly shut.

"What the hell, Webs!?" She yelled, her voice filled with a mix of concern and anger.

"Sam, stop talking" He said sternly, his face completely devoid of emotion.

She could hear the seriousness in his voice, so reluctantly, she obeyed.

Peter closed his eyes and focused on calming himself down. This wasn't the first time that he'd been drugged, but last time he wasn't surrounded by strobe lights and drunk teenagers.

Peters metabolism burned off most of whatever had been slipped into his drink, but now he had to figure out a way to keep Sam from chin checking him.

When he opened his eyes, he could see that Sam was glaring at him, as he was expecting, but she didn't look like she was mad about missing the party.

"Sorry about tha- "he started before being cut off.

" _Let go of me._ " She growled, hot tears were now threatening to flow from her eyes.

Peter looked down and realized that he had been gripping her with his full strength.

"Shit!" he cursed, quickly releasing his hold on her. "Sam I'm so sorry, I didn't mean t-" he started, his apology being cut short by the back of Sam's hand.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" she screamed, roughly wiping away her eyes with her sleeve.

Peter sighed dejectedly, "Okay, I deserved that. I'm sorry," he said, his stomach heavy with guilt.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go," she said spitefully, turning to leave MJ's cramped bathroom.

Peter reached out to grab her, but stopped himself. He knew that he should just do his best to apologize when she isn't fuming.


End file.
